


Christmas cards

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, M/M, One Shot, Redeemed Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry runs into a Muggle who reminds him of Draco Malfoy. He spontaneously sends a Christmas card to Draco. Both of them did not expect the results this simple action brought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas cards

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in 2005 (in German). That was two years before "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" was published, so it was written without any knowledge of how the series would end.

#### December 2001

It was Christmas Eve and Harry was wandering around the small English town he was currently calling his home. A large Christmas tree was put up on the town square; from far away it reminded Harry of the enormous tree Hagrid had always put up in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He smiled wistfully as he looked up at the tree. It wasn’t really like the splendid tree in Hogwarts; there were no little pixies serving as ornaments and the scent of its needles just had no equal.

Perhaps it also was the atmosphere. Hogwarts at Christmas time was quiet (well, as quiet as a boarding school ever was). Here, muggles bustled everywhere, frantically hunting last-minute presents. And it was all so – muggle – here. 

He had to admit, that he preferred Christmas in the wizarding world. Christmas in the world of the Muggles would be forever connected to his childhood memories. Of growing up with the Dursleys. He had just bought an ugly Christmas card in Clintons for his aunt and another for Dudley. With his luck, they’d consider them pretty. They had always had the ugliest plastic tree with tacky decoration. 

His bitter thoughts were interrupted when he collided with a slender, blond youth. He stared at him in shock, until the other smiled shyly and mumbled an apology. The resemblance to Malfoy was gone and Harry apologized as well, wishing the stranger a merry Christmas.

As he walked on, the memory of Malfoy lingered. For a moment, he had really believed it was Draco Malfoy in front of him. The resemblance was astounding. 

 

Harry hadn’t seen Malfoy since the end of the war. Nobody seemed to see him these days. There was the occasional rumour that Malfoy had been spotted in Gringotts or Flourish and Boots. Harry had never met anyone who could say they had talked to him. He heard news about everyone in their year; he even knew how Pansy Parkinson got on in her new job. Everyone except Draco Malfoy.

Nobody knew what exactly had happened in the Malfoy family. Draco had shown up in Hogwarts, shortly before the end of the war. He had claimed that his parents had been killed and that he was willing to give them all the information he had. Provided they protected him from Voldemort. His information and presence had been accepted. Reluctantly. He had never become part of the group and everybody had avoided him since.

When the war was over, it became evident that Malfoy hadn’t lied. The bodies of his parents were found in Malfoy Manor. A clumsy spell had preserved them. The information Malfoy had brought, little as it was, had been correct. He received an amnesty for his erstwhile association with the Death Eaters. And that, as far as the wizarding community was concerned, was that. 

 

Now, all the pity he hadn’t been able to feel back then, welled up in Harry. Malfoy’s parents had died. And he knew that Draco had been the only one at their funeral. Perhaps it was all the talk of love and forgiveness on tacky Christmas cards and on TV. Instead of heading straight to the bus stop, he entered a W.H. Smith and bought a random Christmas card.

 

At home he contemplated the card; it wasn’t beautiful, but at least it wasn’t rude or tacky. Should he write to Malfoy? He had never had any reason to like Malfoy, rather on the contrary. But he had been among those who ostracised him during and after the war, even once he had joined their side. He resolutely selected a pen and opened the card.

_Dear Malfoy_

_I guess you’re surprised to hear from me. I am frankly surprised that I am writing to you. Despite that, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_Enjoy the peace you helped to bring. Some of the information you gave us might have saved lives or at the very least limbs._

_Harry Potter_

 

He sent the card on Christmas morning. When Harry had dinner with the Weasleys later he didn’t mention it. He had nearly forgotten all about the card, when he helped himself to Molly’s excellent Christmas spread. He had to defend his plate against assaults from various items of Fred and George’s shop. Mrs. Weasley had scolded the twins earlier. However, she was by now resigned to mayhem and destruction of her decoration.

Harry always felt happy in his little adopted family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, as well as Ron, Ginny, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his wife, as well as Fred and George. Percy was with Penelope’s family, but he would come later with Hermione and Neville. Harry didn’t join in much of the conversation, he was just happy to see everyone together.

After dinner he helped Molly clean up and went to Ron’s room, where he would sleep that night, to take his jumper off. It was just too hot in the Burrow with all the people around. Just as he had pulled it off, Hedwig knocked at the window. When he opened it quickly to let her in, the gust of cold air that came in with her made him shiver.

“Merry Christmas, Hedwig.” He gave her a treat, before he took the letter from her leg.

_Dear Potter,_

_Yours was the first personal note I received since the war ended which didn’t include death threats or threats to maim me. I guess I shouldn’t be writing this, but I wanted to let you know how grateful I am for your card. It came just as I prepared for another Christmas reading letters of hateful strangers. People who write to me to let me know how the Dark Lord destroyed their Christmas forever. He has ruined mine too._

_A howler has already singed my large Christmas tree. Do you remember the tree in the Great Hall in Hogwarts? I always loved it. The house elves are doing their very best to spread some Christmas cheer in Malfoy Manor. Our tree is nearly as big and beautiful as the one in Hogwarts was._

_Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you too._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry smiled despite himself. Who would have thought that they both had fond memories of Hogwarts? And that they had both loved its Christmas tree?

 

It was the second spontaneous decision in two days. On Boxing Day, Harry stood in front of the large gates of Malfoy Manor and rang the bell. When he stated his name, the gate opened and he walked up to the impressive manor. Malfoy stood in the door and cocked his head.

“Potter?”

“Malfoy.”

Harry coughed a little embarrassed.

“What are you doing here, Potter?”

“I, um, I wanted to see your tree.”

“My tree?” Draco frowned slightly, but he stepped aside to let Harry in.

“Yeah, I just wanted to check if it really is as gorgeous as the one in Hogwarts. Or if it that was just one of your idle boasts.”

Malfoy chuckled a little. “It’s a bit smaller, but I’m sure it tops everything your relatives or the Weasleys have.”

“The Weasleys have other things.”

“I know.” Malfoy’s voice was bitter now. “Have you come to mock me? To tell me that I’m now the one that is unwanted at Christmas?”

“No,” Harry defended himself. He had to admit that the thought had occurred to him, but he had squashed it as immature.

“Why are you here then, Potter?” Despite is aggressive question, he led Harry to a small sitting room. A house elf was busy with arranging plates filled to the brim with cookies and mince pies.

“What would masters like to drink?” she squeaked. They both opted for tea. 

 

Once the two house elves had served the tea, Malfoy frowned, fixing Harry with a stare.

“Well, Potter? Why are you here? If not to mock me, what do you want?”

Harry shrugged. “As I said, I wanted to see the tree.”

“And your card? What was that about?”

“Well …” Harry rubbed his nose. “I don’t know, to be honest. I was just doing my last bit of Christmas shopping and I collided with a man that reminded me of you. So, I kind of just walked into the next shop and got a card.”

“A muggle who resembles me?” Malfoy’s expression was as arrogant as Harry remembered it. Then a small smile broke through. “Who knows what secrets my ancestors had.”

Harry grinned back. “Exactly.”

Malfoy laughed and handed Harry the plate with mince pies. “Please take some more, Potter. Dolly and Arley are so happy to have an opportunity to serve guests. Usually it’s just me and I fear I don’t always appreciate their culinary efforts enough.”

Hermione would be floored to hear a Malfoy speak about his house elves like this. Harry obeyed and took two of the little pies.

“They’re really good.”

“I know. It was a recipe from my mother’s family.”

The Blacks of course. Malfoy looked wistful know, looking at the plate but his thoughts were clearly in the past. Harry didn’t know what to say. They both enjoyed some more of the Christmas treats in silence and finished their tea. Malfoy put his cup down.

“Didn’t you want to see the tree? It’s in the great hall.”

“Where else?”

“I suppose we might have fitted it in the entrance hall.” Malfoy looked up his own entrance hall as they passed through it on their way.

“And there’s just you and two house elves living in this huge thing?”

Malfoy curled his upper lip. “Well, I was thinking about letting some part of the manor, but it is so hard to find decent tenants these days.”

 

The Christmas tree was nearly as splendid as the ones in Hogwarts. But not quite. Harry admired it dutifully and endured an awkward moment when Malfoy said that his mother had chosen the decorations. Harry let himself be persuaded by a very insistent house elf to take a little box with food. She seemed to be oblivious to the awkwardness between her master and their guest as they said their good byes. The little elf cheerfully thanked Harry for his visit.

At least Malfoy wasn’t all alone, he seemed to have a much better relationship with his house elves than his father had. Nevertheless, the man was lonely and still grieving.

 

#### Beginning of February, 2002

 

Draco was thoroughly bored by a book on strategy one evening in early February. He needed make a trip to Diagon Alley soon. He was running out of reading material. While Dolly and Arley were marvellous as house elves, they couldn’t be trusted to pick up good books. He had once tried to get them interested in an education, but their mind-set was too inflexible. In their world, house elves served wizards and they certainly didn’t get an education.

Draco barely registered the sound of the flooing network. The house elves usually took it in the kitchen fireplace. Few people spouted abuse at them. He put the book down nevertheless and sighed. He had been left in peace recently; it seemed that the wizarding community had vented all their anger at him by now. 

He had just taken up his book again, when Dolly burst in, radiating excitement.

“Master Malfoy, Harry Potter wishes to speak with you!”

“Potter?”

Draco fairly jumped out of his chair and hurried to his fire place. It was connected with the floo network, but he usually blocked the connection, so it went straight to the kitchen. He wondered what Potter could want, as he switched it on again. Potter had written an awkward letter to him after his visit, thanking him for the sweets he had taken home. Draco had written an equally awkward letter to thank him for his visit. That was all. A moment later Harry’s head appeared in the fire place. He smiled when he saw Draco.

“Hey Malfoy, I hope I don’t disturb you.”

“I’ve already had dinner. Why are you calling?”

“Well …” Potter seemed a bit embarrassed. “Actually, to ask you for a favour?”

“A favour. You want to ask me for a favour?”

“Yeah … you see, it’s a long story, but to cut it short: I’ll have to move out of my apartment in four days. So far, I've failed to find another one. Normally, I could have had a room in the Burrow. But right now, Bill and Fleur's house is infested, so they stay at the Burrow. And Charlie's visiting too. All my other friends only have a couch to offer. And, um, you said on Boxing Day that you’d wanted to let part of the manor? Was that a joke? Or would you let me a couple of rooms?”

It had been a joke. Of course it had been a joke. Draco couldn’t do anything but blink as he stared at Potter. When the man just looked at him with a pleading expression, he nodded despite himself.

“There’s more than enough space in the guest wing. Do you want to take a look today or tomorrow?”

“Today’s great!” Harry beamed, then he stretched his lips into an awkward smile. “Just, um, would it be okay if I brought Ron along too? He’s going to kill me anyway, but this way he’s at least involved.”

“No problem. I hadn’t had a proper fight with someone in a while.”

Harry laughed and cut the connection.

 

When he returned to his armchair, Draco was already doubting that he made the right decision. He could only hope that Weasley would stop Potter from living here. To have Potter around all the time and to know that he would never return Draco’s feelings, that promised torture. But for the same reason, he knew he wouldn’t be able to break his promise to let Harry live here.

 

One hour later, the bell rang. Draco straightened his robe a last time, before he opened the door for the two former Gryffindors. Weasley looked as belligerent as always. He was clearly here under protest. Potter, on the other hand, smiled and offered his hand. Draco shook it automatically.

“Hello Malfoy. I’m so sorry about this ambush, I’m really desperate.”

“Nobody’d come here if they weren’t, right?” Draco smirked at Weasley who glared back.

“That’s right, Malfoy.”

Draco ignored him and stepped aside to let them into the entrance hall. Dolly stood ready to take their coats.

“There are several possibilities,” he explained to Potter as he led them up the staircase. “My suggestion would be a few rooms in the guest wing. Most of the rooms face south, always nice, and there are three suites, with two bedrooms and a sitting room each. Another possibility is the floor my grandmother occupied. That’s right above the floor I use. It has two small sitting rooms, a bedroom and what used to be her office. It’s all furnished now, you can use what you like and we just stow the rest. There are fireplaces everywhere. It shouldn’t be a problem to get your own floo ID registered for one of them. There’s only one kitchen, unfortunately. I eat in the dining room. You can ask the house elves to bring food up to your room, they won’t mind cooking for you as well. You can of course also use the kitchen. It might take some time to get Dolly and Arley to stop interfering, though.”

He realised that he had blurt out his entire little planned speech. He had intended to feed Potter the information gradually and coolly. Harry winked at him now.

“We could also eat together, right?”

“Right.”

Draco hoped he wasn’t blushing.

 

One hour later, they had finished inspecting all possible future rooms for Harry and were sitting in Draco’s small living room. Weasley had remained silent the entire time and Draco was happy to ignore him.

“Well Potter? What do you think? Are you going to move in here?”

“If you haven’t changed your mind, I’d love to. It won’t have to be for long, if you decide you don’t like having a tenant after all.”

“So which rooms to you want?” Draco moved on swiftly before he could examine his own feelings on this.

“I like your grandmother’s old floor, it’s quite cosy. What do you think, Ron?” He poked his sulking friend.

“I still think you should sleep on my couch.” He inclined his head towards Draco. “Do you seriously prefer to live here, Harry?”

“Oh, come on Ron. You’ve heard Malfoy. I can have my own floo ID, you won’t have to encounter each other when you visit. And sleeping on your couch can hardly be a long-term arrangement, can it? Plus, I don’t think there’s a place with better security measures around. Malfoy would have been killed by now else.”

 

When they were outside again, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. That had been awkward. Ron and Malfoy had glared at each other. Ron had made rude comments about living with Malfoy. But the whole thing had been uneasy. Neither Ron nor Malfoy had dared to utter an insult, after all that had happened. Ron might have a quick temper and he resented Malfoy, but he was much too decent to insult somebody’s dead parents. And Malfoy seemed to be constrained by his acute awareness of his fallen status. When they were in school, Malfoy had felt superior because of his father and his father’s connections and wealth. He was still wealthy enough, the ministry hadn’t been able to seize everything. But there were no influential relatives backing him now and he seemed to be all too aware of it.

 

When they had apparated to Harry’s old apartment, Ron turned to him immediately.

“That was uncanny.”

“Uncanny?”

“He didn’t provoke me. Not once. That’s just … It’s wrong, that’s what is. Wrong and frightening.”

“He has changed,” Harry agreed.

“Just take care of yourself, mate, all right? I still think …”

“I’m going to move in with him tomorrow,” Harry interrupted his best friend. “I know I should always be vigilant and all that, but I don’t think Malfoy’s dangerous. I kind of like the way he changed.”

He didn’t add that Malfoy had also turned out to be much more attractive than anyone could have guessed while in school. He had been a lanky, weasel-faced child. Now he was a slender man, with graceful features and the most gorgeous arse. Not a bad thing in a housemate.

 

#### December 2002

 

Draco looked at his park, feeling satisfied. The ground was covered in 30 centimetres of freshly conjured powdery snow. It looked fantastic. And quite festive. And there would be visitors to appreciate it.

He shook his head when he contemplated what his parents’ reaction would have been had they known that this day would come. The day when the Weasley’s celebrated Christmas in Malfoy Manor. Mrs. Weasley had fallen ill at the beginning of December. She had fretted over her inability to prepare the Burrow for Christmas. So Harry had offered to host the big Weasley Christmas party instead. Without getting Draco’s prior consent of course.

He smiled to himself. It had taken a few months, but by now none of Harry's friends considered his stay at the manor temporary. Draco had found out in March why Harry had had to vacate his flat so suddenly. A small group of dark wizards had attacked the house. They had been fought off quite without a great effort. Despite that, it had caused a disturbance. The Muggle landlord had decided that he didn’t want a troublesome tenant. Harry could have taken legal action against his eviction, but had opted against it.

By now, everybody accepted that Harry Potter lived in Malfoy Manor. A place nearly as secure as Hogwarts. Small bands of misled dark wizards had attacked the Manor before. They wanted to take revenge for Draco’s betrayal. They had never made it past the first line of defensive spells and contraptions.

Draco put those thoughts aside. Now it was time to celebrate Christmas. He was as excited as his house elves to have guests, even if it were the Weasleys. Dolly and Arley were fairly beside themselves with joy. They had even visited the Burrow several times to discuss the menu with Molly Weasley. According to Ron, there had been a bit of a ruckus over the recipe for gravy.

 

He was still smiling when he entered the Great Hall. Harry was on a ladder, decorating the huge tree. When Harry heard the door opening, he waved at his housemate.

“Oy, Draco! What do you think? Do you like my decorations?”

Draco studied the tree. “It’s colourful,” he finally declared.

“Too colourful?” Harry asked, just a hint of anxiousness in his voice. 

“No, it’s fine. Just a bit unfamiliar.” 

He still felt a bit sad. This was the first time the tree wasn’t decorated exactly as his mother had wanted it. But it had been his decision, not Harry’s, to try something new this year. It was time to turn over a new leaf. Harry smiled and climbed down the ladder. He put his hand lightly on Draco’s shoulder.

“What have you been up to, anyway? You were supposed to help me decorating.”

Draco smirked.

“I was decorating. Do you want me to show you?”

 

The sight that greeted Harry was overwhelming. He hadn’t expected this. It must have cost Draco tremendous effort to cover the entire park in snow.

“White Christmas. This is … this is splendid, Draco! Would you be terribly offended if I stepped on it?”

“I can fix it later.” Draco shrugged. 

Harry ran a few paces into the park, then he turned to Draco. He crouched down to form a snowball. Draco slanted his blond eyebrows. 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Harry flung the snowball and Draco let out a ridiculous screech as it hit his nose. Harry laughed even as lunged himself at Harry and they both fell into the snow. They started to roll around, as each tried to hold the other down. Harry was much stronger than Draco, but he gave his housemate the illusion of winning a couple of times. Then he pressed Draco’s face against the cold snow.

Draco flailed his arms and managed to hit Harry in the chest. Harry loosened his grips as he gasped for air. Draco wrenched free and immediately moved to push Harry down. Harry had already recovered and they rolled around again. Until Harry got a good grip and held Draco down.

“Surrender?”

“In your dreams, Potter.”

Harry cackled. “Sure?” He pushed Draco’s shirt up with his cold, wet hand. Draco shivered.

“All right, all right, I surrender!”

“Good.” With a slight pang of regret, Harry removed his hand from Draco’s warm skin and got up.

 

Inside they found that Dolly and Arley had already put two mugs of steaming hot chocolate on the table, along with baked apples. They dried themselves with magic, and took their mugs to warm up, feeling grateful. When he was feeling sufficiently warmed up, Draco smiled at Harry, feeling a bit shy.

“Harry?”

“Yeah?” Harry’s face was still red from their scuffle and the cold. Draco looked away from him and at the floor.

“Tomorrow it will be one year since you sent me the card.”

“Christmas Day, yeah. I’m glad you remembered.”

Draco frowned at the teasing tone.

“Of course I remember, you git. I wrote back to tell you how much it meant to me, didn’t I? And then you moved in with me in February …” He stopped. He had a dignified speech prepared. It seemed ridiculous now that they were actually sitting on the couch together. “I just wanted to thank you again,” he said simply. “I don’t know if you realise how much you changed my life for the better. 365 days ago I had resigned myself to being a hermit for the rest of my days. And, well Christmas was tough. I remembered my parents, and …” No, this was a bad time to bring up his parents. “Anyway, this year the entire Weasley clan will descend onto the Manor. I’m sure I’ll actually miss my former loneliness a bit. But I won’t be so lonely after Christmas, because you’ll still be here.”

Harry seemed to have grasped that this was important to Draco and he nodded, putting his own mug down. He scooted a bit closer to Draco and put his hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“I like living here, you know. It’s not all for your benefit. I’m definitely happier than I was a year ago. I like having you as a housemate. ”

“Good. I prefer you as a housemate to anyone else.” He realised what he had just said and coughed. “Sorry, I’m talking rubbish.”

“I hope not. I prefer you as a housemate over anyone else too.”

“I’d thank you for that, but I think me thanking you is getting a bit old already.”

Harry laughed and squeezed his shoulder. “I just hope you won’t kick me out once you’ve scored a boyfriend. Now that you’re actually out and about more …”

Draco laughed at the idea. “Me? A boyfriend? First of all, Potter, I might be ‘out and about’ a bit more, but I still only socialise with your friends. They all merely tolerate me. And I just enjoy that they don't detest me anymore. I don't ask for more from them.”

“Well, now you’re talking rubbish. You’re smart, you’re nice when you want to be, and you’re bloody attractive. I doubt that you’ll remain single forever.”

“Even Saint Potter’s single.” Draco hoped to lighten the mood but Harry frowned.

“’Saint Potter’ got his reasons.”

“What reasons could that be?”

Harry blushed but didn’t answer.

“You’re in love already, are you?” Draco asked. He poked Harry. "I can't be that anyone would reject you."

“I haven’t even tried.”

“Why ever not?”

“I don’t think he’d be interested and ….”

“Well, he’s an idiot then,” Draco blurted out before he could stop himself. Harry smiled.

“You mean that?”

“Of course.” Draco cursed his light skin; he just knew that his cheeks were bright red by now.

“So you’d take me,” Harry prodded. He was still smiling in a way Draco couldn't quite comprehend.

“I, what ….”

Harry took a deep breath and edged a bit further away from Draco. Draco felt cold spreading through his veins. He had no idea what was going on and that had never sat well with him.

“Look, Draco …. I …” Harry scratched his head and Draco began to feel a tiny seed of hope growing inside himself.

“Yes Harry?”

“I’ve fallen for you, you twit.”

Draco just stared. Harry scooted away even further and twiddled with his hands. “I’m sorry, Draco. I hope you won’t kick me out now.”

Draco blinked. He realised that he should do something, needed to do something to stop Harry from getting up. So he threw himself at Harry, practically tumbling into the other man’s lap. He only held himself up by looping his arms around Harry’s neck. His mind still refused to come up with any proper response. He just screwed his eyes shut and hid his face in Harry’s neck.

It took Harry a moment to react. This was not what he had expected. One moment Draco looked at him as he had gone mad. The next thing Harry knew, Draco practically strangled him in a hug. He also bruised Harry’s shoulder by pushing his forehead into it. He put his own arms around Draco, idly tracing patterns on his back. A while later, Draco lifted his head.

“You’re an idiot,” he informed his love. “I’ve had a crush on you for years, you twit, and I fell in love last Christmas.”

“You’d have fallen for anyone who paid you attention, then,” Harry said. He felt a bit uncomfortable. He didn’t want Draco to be with him because of misled gratitude.

“No,” Draco protested, and swatted Harry’s already abused shoulder. “I know my own mind, you git.”

“If you say so.” Harry put his hand on the back of Draco’s head to pull him closer for a kiss. Draco’s thin lips were just as soft as they looked. By the time they managed to let go of each other, their hot chocolate had turned cold.

“We need to get on with the preparations,” Harry said. He felt a bit awkward now. Draco, on the otherhand, didn't feel awkward at all. He had thrown his legs over Harry's lap and cuddled against his side. Harry poked him.

“Draco. We really need to get on with the preparations. The Weasleys come tomorrow.”

To his surprise Draco lit up.

“Oh, I’m so looking forward to Weasley’s face tomorrow!”

Harry didn't, but he liked to see Draco happy. So he kissed Draco's temple. They forgot all about preparations again.


End file.
